El secreto de Hermione Granger: Fred Weasley
by MeriWeasley
Summary: Hermione Granger tiene una relacion secreta con Fred Weasley. Estan en la batalla de Hogwarts y ella teme perderlo...


**Hola soy nueva en este foro y me llamo MeriWeasley**

**Seguramente muchos de vosotros ya habéis leído este fic en potterfics. Yo soy almagemela-13 pero me traslado aquí porque allí esta medio muerto.**

**Así que publicare todas mis historias y las continuare aquí. Espero que os guste**

**Un beso, y por favor comentad!**

* * *

Hermione iba esquivando hechizos que salían de las varitas de los mortifagos y de los magos que ayudaban a Harry Potter, eran alumnos, profesores, miembros de la orden del Fénix y algún padre y alguna madre, para detener al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, El Señor Tenebroso, El innombrable, Quien-vosotros-sabéis… En definitiva Voldemort. Quien ha matado gente inocente, por su propio benefició… o por pura rutina. Quien había puesto una parte de su alma en un objeto formando un Horrocrux. Pero… ¿Cómo se crea? Matando. Él ha llegado al límite de que se puede partir un alma. 7. Había hecho 7 Horrocrux. El guardapelo, la copa de Hufflepuff, el anillo de su familia, el diario de Tom Riddel, la diadema de la fundadora de Ravenclaw. Pero si lo contamos… ¡son seis!

Hermione se echo a correr aun mas rápido hacia al gran comedor por se estaba Harry allí y contarle lo que había descubierto.

Un mortifago le intento echarle una maldición imperdonable…

- !Cru…!

-¡Desmaius!-pero ella fue más rápida

Hermione paso entre escombros y personas inconscientes, se le izo un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar, o muertos

Tenía tantas ganas que se acabara esa batalla… para reunirse con su amado…

Por fin llego al gran comedor de Hogwarts, donde allí, que parecía un tiempo remoto, habían reído, comido y llorado, allí fue donde el sombrero seleccionador le dijo que pertenecía la casa de Gryffindor, donde conoció sus mejores amigos: Harry, Ron y Ginny

Las majestuosas puertas de madera estaban medio carbonizadas y una de ellas estaba a punto de caerse al suelo

Entro en la gran sala donde reinaba un ambiente de tristeza.

Se detuvo de golpe.

Estaban los cadáveres puestos en fileras, y algunas personas alrededor con los rostros mojados por las lágrimas o estaban de color rojo por la rabia que sentían.

En una esquina encontró a 8 cabezas pelirrojas llorando amargamente. Ella empezó a moverse cuando sintió un pinchazo en el estomago.

George, quien tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos y con la cara descompuesta, se veía peor que su familia, levanto su rostros cuando creyó haber oír unos pasos, vio a Hermione que venía hacia ellos.

Se levanto a duras penas y barro el paso de la chica, para que no siguiera avanzando y viera lo que había sucedido.

Hermione se paro cuando vio a George acercándose hacia ella.

-George… ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo intentando ver algo por encima del hombro de su amigo, pero era muy alto…

-Hermione…-dijo este sujetándole los brazos

La muchacha miro por un lado y miro a las cabezas pelirrojas, estaban:

La señora Weasley que tenía la piel muy pálida y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. El señor Weasley lloraba en silencio abrazando a la menor de la familia. Ginny tenía la cara desmarcada y lloraba bastante fuerte. Ron estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas e hipando. Percy se había quitado las gafas y lloraba con su hermano Bill, quien acariciaba la cabeza de Fleur. Ella tenía los ojos muy hinchados y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica azul cielo. Y por ultimo Charlie, el amante de los dragones, sollozaba entrecortadamente… Pero faltaba…

Hermione giro su cabeza para encontrar con los ojos de George, que tanto se parecían los de el…

-George -volvió a repetir- ¿Dónde está Fred?-dijo con un susurro y temiendo lo peor.

-Hermione, escúchame…-dijo con tristeza

-¡¿Dónde está Fred?!-chillo y todos los presentes se centraron en ella, sobretodo la familia Weasley se la quedo mirando extrañados pero con un deje de tristeza por volver a oír ese nombre…

Una solitaria lágrima bajo por la pecosa y rosada mejilla dercha de George y dejo caer los brazos a un lado y dejando libre a la joven maga…

Hermione lo esquivo y lo que vio le izo trizas su pequeño corazón.

-¡NO!-era un grito de tristeza, dolor, angustia, terror, de desesperación, de sufrimiento y de un corazón roto que nunca volverá ser el mismo.

El grito resonó por todo el castillo y unos instantes, como estudiantes, profesores, madres y padres, miembros de la orden del Fénix y mortifagos, dejaron de luchar por ese ruido que parecía que procedía de un ser que no parecía humano… como se equivocaban… retomaron la batalla.

Fred estaba tendido al suelo con los ojos cerrado, con la varita en la mano y… con su habitual sonrisa traviesa de un niño de 11 años.

Hermione corrió al cuerpo inerte de SU gemelo y se echo encima y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva

Los Weasleys se quedaron muy sorprendidos, menos un miebro que era Ginny por esa reacción… Pensaban que ellos tan solo se hablaran porque era la amiga de su hermano y el hermano de mi amigo…

Ella abrazaba el cuerpo aun caliente de Fred y empezó a decir:

-Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos-sollozo- que nunca me abandonarías- sollozo aun mas fuerte- Que no te pasaría nada en la batalla…-cogió una bocanada de aire- que siempre estaríamos juntos-repitió lo primero que había dicho-… y yo haré que se cumpla- beso en la frente de su amor, cogió su varita que había dejado al lado de Fred se apunto al pecho, al corazón donde más le dolía, y pronunció: ¡Adava Ke…!

Pero Ron le había quitado la varita antes que hiciera una locura. Ella levanto la mano mirando a su amigo.

-Ron la varita

-No porque vas hacer una estupidez…-dijo sujetando más fuerte la varita de su mejor amiga entre sus grandes manos de guardián de Quiddich.

-Pero es la única manera para que me pueda reunir con él-dijo mirando de reojo a su amado- La varita.

-No Hermione-dijo serio

-¡Pues mátame Ron!

-Nunca

Se giro a los otros miembros de la familia que habían escuchado todo lo que había y habían dicho

-Matarme -dijo con un deje de locura en su voz

-Hermione, sé que es duro pero…-empezo Charlie

-Por favor matarme-suplico entre sollozos

De pronto vio una caballera patina que pasaba por delante de las puertas medio chamuscadas, por no decir del todo. Se levanto bruscamente y corrió hacia donde se dirigía aquella persona que había visto.

-¡Hermione!-gritaron Ron, Ginny y George. Y la señora Weasley haciendo con la mano para que volviese, porque se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Malfoy!- el aludido giro sobre si mismo y vio como Hermione Granger, quien le había insultado desde que se conocieron, venia hacia él con el paso decidido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me hagas un favor-dijo poniendo los brazos en garra

-¿Por qué te tendría que ayudar?

-Porque creo que te va gustar-se izo silencio- así podrás matar una sangre sucia, seguramente es tu gran sueño, pues bien te lo pongo fácil.

-Como…-dijo confundido por lo que había dicho

-¡Que quiero que me mates Malfoy!

-¿Por qué?-dijo con el seño fruncido

-Eso no es tu asunto.

-No te matare, si no me cuentas porque-dijo y cruzo de brazos para sentenciar que no cambiara de opinión.

-Porque Fred esta muerto- y se derrumbo delante de su peor enemigo, después de Voldemort, y volvió a llorar.

Draco la miro con preocupación y le dijo:

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Fred?

-A ti no te importa.

-Si quieres reunirte con él tendrás que contestarme todas mis preguntas-dijo con su típica sonrisa.

Ella asintió en silencio y hablo:

-Desde el primer día que lo vi, pero no me di cuenta hasta finales de sexto-se limpio las lágrimas

-¿No te gustaba la comadre… Ron?-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo

-Yo creía que si… pero descubrí que estaba enamorada desde primero.

-¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo, qué?-dijo confundida

- Como lo supiste

-Pues después del incidente de la botella de hidromiel-lo miro con rencor- Ese fin de semana tan largo que teníamos-Draco asintió con la cabeza energéticamente- lo fui a pasar en la casa de Ron, La Madriguera y de pronto me figue en uno de los gemelos en concreto, Fred-dijo con dolor- y él en mi. Una noche en el salón se me declaro y yo lo acepte encantada. Nuestro amor era secreto en el principio pero Fred se lo dijo a George y yo a Ginny. En la boda de Bill y Fleur, el tuvo que bailar, estar y irse detrás al jardín con una prima de Fleur. No lo podía soportarlo, estaba celosa… pero era para que no echaran sospechas-las manos le sudaban y tenía los ojos llenos de pequeños gotas de agua que intentaban salir- Cuando tuve que irme para ayudar a Harry a destruir una cosa-aun no se fiaba de él- no había noche que no lloraba por Fred, su ausencia, por estar con él, oler su fragancia, besarlo esos delgados labios-se ruborizo por lo que estaba contando, pero lo peor quien le contaba era a Draco Malfoy- Una noche Ron se marcho y yo llore más, porque temía por él es mi mejor amigo, Harry me escucho llorar un par de semanas y se pensó que yo aun estaba enamorada de Ron… Que equivocado estaba. Ron volvió en navidad y traía una pequeña radio y la escuchamos, Fred hablo como Regió se me izo un vuelco en corazón por saber que estaba bien y que no le había sucedido nada-suspiro- y empecé a llorar de alegría igual que Harry pero con motivos diferentes. Esa fue la noche que nos trajeron a tu casa-dijo con terror- Hoy le visto entrar en la sala de menesteres, tú ya sabes cual, por el retrato de Ariadna cuando estábamos esperando unas personas. Y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron entramos en una especie de trance y nos dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… No sabes las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que mis pulmones exigieran… pero en medio de la batalla, hubo una explosión y me lance hacia Ron y él me beso -dijo llorando más fuerte- y ahora está muerto y creyó que yo había besado a Ron… pero ahora no va volver… Nunca… Por eso te pido que me mates porque no se vivir sin él…-dijo volviendo a llorar y Draco la abrazo y le dijo:

-Hermione…-la llamo por su nombre y eso lo dejo confundida a la muchacha. Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque Golyel (N/A: No se si se escribe así) había matado a la chica. Ella dibujo una sonrisa de calma y de paz y susurra antes que pudiera caer al suelo.

-Gracias, Draco- y se fue a reunirse con su amado.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?-grito Draco

- Yo pensaba, yo pensaba…-el chico estaba un poco asustado por cómo había gritado su amigo

-Tu pensabas, tu pensabas… ¿Cuántas veces te dicho que no pensaras, cabeza de chorlito?-Cogió el cuerpo de Hermione y se lo llevo al gran comedor.

Iba caminando con paso rápido y escucho a Peeves, el fantasma, cantando que Voldemort había caído.

Cuando entro en la gran sala del castillo todas la miradas se posaron en él (Tan solo las de los Weasleys porque eran los únicos que quedaban llorando por las perdidas)

Puso el cuerpo de Hermione al lado del de Fred… y de pronto entraron por la puerta Ron y Harry, quien el último su amigo le había contado lo que había pasado.

-¡A las matado!-dijo apuntándole con la varita en la frente

-No fui yo, si no Goyle, y ahora apartad

Saco una botellita, de dentro de un bolsillo de su túnica de color verde, con un líquido transparente y con unos puntito de color dorado. Puso 3 gotas en los labios de Fred y otras 3 en los de Hermione. Todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos por no perder ni un detalle. Al cabo de 5 segundos los dos empezaron a toser como si hubiesen ahogado. Estaban vivos. Abrieron los ojos, unos azul marino y otros de color canela, y vieron sus amigos y sus familiares y lo único que lograron decir con gran dificultad:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡FRED ESTAS VIVO!-dijo George abrazando a su gemelo.

-¿Pero cómo…?-dijeron los otros mirando a Draco

-Agua de la luna o Agua de la resurrección.

-¿Donde conseguiste esto?-dijo Bill

-Me lo dio mi abuelo, antes que muriera, que viajo por todo el mundo para buscar la fuente donde sale esta agua hasta que lo consiguió. Pero la necesitaba…

-¿Y por qué la necesitabas? -pregunto el señor Weasley

- Por revivir a mi madre, que la matado mi propio padre y yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos…

-¿Pero por que a ellos y no a tu madre?- preguntaron Ginny y George

-Porque creo que lo necesitaban más ellos y vosotros que yo.

Hermione se levanto y abrazo a Draco susurrándole miles de gracias. Se separo de él y miro a Fred que él lo miraba con un poco de dolor y ella dijo:

-Fred… Yo no quería que pasara esto yo no le bese fue él por favor perdóname-dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ya sabes que nunca estaría enfadado contigo.

Ella corrió y lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas y se besaron con ansias, ternura, desesperación, de alegría y sobretodo de amor. Un escalofrió les envidio por todo el cuerpo y tuvieron que terminar el beso tan maravilloso por la falta del aire y se volvieron abrazar temiendo que se volvieran a perder.

-Te extrañe-dijo la castaña

-Y yo a ti- la beso en la frente olvidándose de su familia les estaba observando- Te amo…

-Te amo Fred Weasley

Cuando volvieron a la Madriguera les contaron su aventura.

Ron se puso bastante triste pero se volvió a enamorar, y la afortunada fue, Luna que se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos: 2 niñas y 1 niño: Anna de 15 años, Marianne de 9 y Hugo de 13.

George se caso con su novia Angelina y tuvieron 4 hijos: dos gemelas, Eva y Julia de 15 años, Fred II y Carlos de 11.

Bill y Fleur tuvieron 2 hijas: Isabel de 16 años y Molly ll de 14.

Ginny y Harry tuvieron 3 hijos: James de 13 años, Albus Severus de 11 y Lily de 9.

Percy se caso con una tal Rose y tuvieron 2 hijos: David de 16 años y Alex de 14.

Charlie se caso con otra amante de los dragones que se llama Elizabeth y tuvieron 3 hijos: Gina de 14, Will de 13 y Dené de 9 años.

Y por ultimo nuestros protagonistas se casaron un mes después de la batalla y tuvieron 5 hijos: Cissy de 15 y su padrino Draco, Arthur ll y George ll 14, unos gemelos, Ariadna de 13 y Diana de 11.

Y vivieron felices para siempre…


End file.
